


Komaeda Has Fun Again

by Weird_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Choking, Death, Fluff, Hinata Hajime X Nagito Komaeda, Hinata hajime - Freeform, Killing, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, Organs, Please don't read unless you want to bleach your eyes out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer
Summary: Nagito chooses to have some fun with Hajime. Whatever that means...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, komahina
Comments: 59
Kudos: 163





	Komaeda Has Fun Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shrekomaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrekomaed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Komaeda Has Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728554) by [Shrekomaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrekomaed/pseuds/Shrekomaed). 



> Hey, I did not write the original Komaeda Has Fun. That rightful belongs to Shrekomaed. I only wrote this as a joke to see how I could depict the awesome scene. In the end, it is 15 pages double spaced on the word document.
> 
> Warning: The following was a challenge I did to myself. I do not support any of the harmful, dangerous acts in the following. This is all for shits and giggles. Do not read if you are lighthearted or easily scared. You have been warned.

The fresh air of Jabberwocky Island fills Komaeda’s lungs as he takes a long drag of the relaxing atmosphere. It isn’t just the sandy beaches or the salty water that makes him happy; it is the beautiful boy that ponders next to him, Hajime Hinata. The past days have been stressful and chaotic, so it was about time they took a break from all the killing game drama. Today is the day to sit back and enjoy life.

Komaeda is enjoying life at least while he basks his pale complex in the bright sunlight; Hajime, on the other hand, suspends his mind over a notebook, scribbling his thoughts as he writes. Frantic handwriting covers the page trying to figure out who could be killed next, why, and how to stop it. Komaeda flips over on his stomach, watching Hinata in curiosity. The boy is a mystery to him. Scribbling and scribbling and scribbling, is there anything the boy hasn’t written down yet?

The crashing of the waves and the cries of the seagulls pulls Komaeda’s mind back to the matter at hand. Relaxation, that’s what Hinata is supposed to be doing too. That’s the whole reason they are here. They agreed to hang out and relax, not stress out and write.

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda whines at the brunette.

“What is it, Komaeda?”, Hinata hisses when he looks up from his work.

“You are supposed to be relaxing, silly. Not writing…”

“Well…Maybe I want to write because it’s relaxing for me…”

“Hmm… I would accept that answer if I wasn’t looking at you **stressing out** over a sheet of **paper**!”

Hinata huffs and rolls his eyes before shutting his notebook and moving closer to Komaeda. “Relaxation…”, Hinata murmurs aloud, “How can I relax when we are trapped in a sticky killing game?!”.

“Let’s not think about the killing game right now…”, Komaeda sighs, pulling the shades over his eyes, flipping back on his back.

“How could I not? Don’t you see –”

Komaeda cuts Hinata off with a quick hand over his mouth. He hushes him, “See you’re stressing out. That’s not good for you. Killing game or not…, you still have to take care of yourself”.

Hinata buzzes his lips, looking at the open blue sky. Maybe he should relax? What would be the harm in that?

He looks over at Komaeda, a contrast between pale skin and black swim trunks then looks at him to see himself still in his casual clothes. Komaeda perks up, “Come on… enjoy the sunlight! It’s a beautiful day out! The weather is nice! The waves are amazing! I’m surprised you don’t want to try surfing again”.

Hinata broods for a second. After a few awkward seconds, he replies, “I left my swimsuit back at my cabin… Would you come with me to go grab it?”

Komaeda chuckles to himself, “You sure you want this annoying trash to tag along?”.

Grumbling, he mumbles, “Yeah… I don’t trust you alone…”

A smile wipes across Komaeda’s face. He stands up and gathers his stuff, preparing for the small walk to the cabins. “Alright…”, Komaeda answers.

The walk isn’t so bad, just a few turns and twists here and there. In almost no time, they find themselves in front of Hinata’s cabin...like there was some sort of time skip.

Unlocking the door, Hinata welcomes Komaeda into his little home. It’s a nice cabin; however, it looks the same as everyone else’s. Hinata quickly makes his way through his room and grabs his swim trunks. “Hey”, he calls out to Komaeda, “I am gonna change real quick. Don’t mess anything up, okay?”

Komaeda simply nods in agreement, pondering to himself. Hinata leaves to change in his bathroom. Komaeda is left alone… temporarily. Fidgeting with a small pocket knife, he loses himself in thought. He likes to think that no one will die in this killing game, but he can’t be too sure. What if he was able to prevent that at least? It may not be the most ideal option…, but he could kill Hinata so he won’t have to survive through this mess. The idea sticks like glue in the folds of his mind. A murderer is now in the room with Hinata.

Hinata walks out in his black swim trunks, the classic ones provided to them. They fit perfectly… too perfectly for Komaeda’s tastes. Komaeda eyes Hinata like a hungry wolf stalking his prey; a sly smile creeps splits his face. Perhaps… it is about time he tries to make the next move with Hinata. Who knows how much life they have anyways?

Komaeda chuckles quietly to himself. Hinata looks up, confused, “W-what? D-did I do something wrong?”.

“No, no, no, no… Sorry, it’s something else…”, Komaeda tries to speak through his breathless laugh.

“Well… it’s clearly something if it has you laughing like that…”

“Err… Hinata-kun”, his voice lowers as he purrs out the words, “What if I were to kiss you?”.

“Umm… excuse me… What the actual fuck, Komaeda?”

Hinata’s shocked expression does not phrase Komaeda while he walks forward, stalking his prey. Chucking to himself, laughing at himself, Komaeda makes his creepy advancements towards Hinata. His eyes spiral in despair. He pulls his slender, pale hands to Hinata’s cheek. Hinata feels his oddly warm touch against his cold sweat. What in the world is Komaeda doing?

Komaeda tilts his head and smashes his lips on Hinata. His prey releases a muffled scream in surprise, but he soon agrees and goes on with these bizarre actions. Komaeda really wasn’t joking about the kiss, but it isn’t like Hinata didn’t mind or anything. He liked Komaeda… in a different way than the other boys on the island. It is hard to discuss. He always feels funny down there when he looks at Komaeda. Continuing their bizarre kiss, Komaeda slowly pushes his tongue into Hinata’s mouth. This is moving fast… almost too fast, but Hinata is happy since both of them seem to be enjoying it. His tongue gently slides across Hinata’s pearly whites, feeling the hard, bony structure and the gooey gums. Hinata’s own tongue pushes against Komaeda’s, twisting and twirling in their mixed saliva. Of course, it is getting hot and steamy between Komaeda and Hinata. This make-out session is probably the closest they have ever gotten to anyone. The two virgin boys continue to go at it with all they got with only brief pauses in between to catch a quick breath and start again.

Smashing lips and dancing tongues, Komaeda’s hands gracefully slide over Hinata’s bare chest. They are only in their swim trunks after all; there isn’t really much hidden when they are practically raging under their clothes. Hinata pulls away, gasping for breath, confused and turned out in an odd, sexy way. “Komaeda…”, he states so innocently, “I-I don’t think that we should be doing this”.

Komaeda shushes him with another slap of a kiss before pulling away and cooing to his prey, “Call me Nagito, and I think we should. What is there to stop us? Besides… I have seen the way you look at me. There is a lustful desire behind those eyes”.

He punctuates his statement with a sly grin; he knows more than anything that he wants Hinata-kun… no matter what it takes. Hinata stares at him with his bright green eyes, “Ko-ko… I mean… N-nagito”, he stumbles over his words, “I like this… I really do… but what if others find out? What if they see?”

The nervous energy his prey radiates begins to slowly tick Nagito off. He could honestly care less about what the others think or do; however, that seems to be really getting at Hinata. He can’t let that happen. It’s ruining the moment! They aren’t supposed to be worrying about the killing game! They are supposed to be relaxing, and what’s more relaxing than spending time with the man of each other’s dreams?

Leaning over his prey, Nagito grasps at Hinata’s hand, wrapping it behind him. “Who cares what they think? We are in the privacy of your cabin. We aren’t on the beach anymore. This is none of their business. Besides, we are supposed to be relaxing. Isn’t this relaxing?”.

“Well… I suppose it is…”

After Hinata’s little reply, Nagito pushes his chest next to him, moving in from another sloppy kiss. One after another, they become too absorbed into their love that Hinata begins to forget what he was even worried about earlier.

This isn’t all that Nagito wanted him. There are more rambling, raging thoughts plaguing his mind as their lips mingle and mangle. He tries to graze his fingertips against Hinata’s waistband, trying to get a hint, then he slips his fingers between Hinata’s skin and rough, plastic swim trunks. Hinata gasps, quickly putting his hand over Nagito’s, but it was too late. He begins to slide them down his legs. Through their kisses, Hinata tries to cry out, “Are you sure…you want to do this? I mean… I want to, but… do you?”

Nagito removes his mouth, “Of course, I do, you silly. Why else would I want to take off your swim trunks? Just to admire it? You have to be kidding me… Of course, we are going to take it to the next idea… as long as you okay with that”.

Nagito may be plagued with the possible idea of murdering Hinata, but he didn’t dream of being sick enough to not ask for consent. “Oh… yeah, I want to… do that sexy stuff with you, Nagito”.

Okay, Whoa, Hinata, Nagito giggles to himself as Hinata turns lava hot. “W-what?!”, he shrieks at the crackling predator.

“It’s nothing”, he soothes.

Nagito picks up where he left off, sliding off his own swim trunks and tossing them aside. Now, there are two naked virgins staring with lust-filled rage at one another. As a weird person would describe it, it looks like they are about to have an unusual sword fight. Nagito, of course, haunting himself with the thoughts that itch his mind like a bad mosquito bite, wants to do more than what Hinata thinks he does, but Nagito knows he has to play it smart. Hinata won’t go down easily.

Frantic and horny, Hinata stares at Nagito’s…errr… dick with great wonder as he feels his own pulsing, getting harder with every passing second. The lust… the love… it is overwhelming. “Just… please… **fuck** me already, Nagito”, he pleads.

“Oh, Don’t worry… I am. It’s just under one condition... you let me do whatever I want to you…”, Nagito’s eyes light up with power and hunger.

Hinata nods, “Yes… of course! I mean… I should have guess someone like you would be into some weird kinky stuff”.

Nagito only lets out a dark laugh as a reply while he pins Hinata to his bed. “This may be different than what you expect… but trust me, it will all be okay in the end. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise”.

And with that, Nagito ties Hinata’s limbs to the bedposts, spreading out his naked body to all four corners of the bed. Stuff is about to get weird and wild.

The next move after that Hinata couldn’t quite understand. Nagito turns around and snaps off the lights. Is it part of the experience? How is he suppose to see what he doing then? Hinata just went with the flow; it is all too weird for him. This isn’t something he knows a lot about, so he blindly trusts Nagito to lead him.

The dark room is an abyss in Hinata’s version. He can’t tell if his eyes are opened or closed anymore. It’s nighttime, and moon choose not to bless them with its faint rays of light, so in the darkness, they lay. A cold shiver runs up his spine as he feels a cold, mellitic sting brush against his stomach. Nagito crawls on top of the bed, opening his legs over his prey. His hard dick hovering over Hinata. He could feel himself reducing down to his animal nature. Hinata feels Nagito’s warm presence over him. “Nagito… what shall we do first?”, he asks into the dark void.

A shush answers him. Nagito can barely see in the dark, so he knew this night google would come in handy. He slipped them over his towel and put them on after turning off the light. He sees Hinata in a heavenly green glow. Taking his long fingers, he carcasses Hinata’s dick. Hinata moans aloud at the sudden action, feeling cold fingers against himself. Nagito smiles in the curtain of the dark, watching Hinata dissolve in his pleasure. Nagito wants to feel Hinata, to embrace his living presence before he continues on with his darker plans. He grabs the lube he also came prepared with. He fingers his own ass with the substance, preparing himself to shove Hinata up his ass. He isn’t the biggest fan of fingers up his ass; he would much rather prefer Hinata up there.

Without really preparing himself, he poses himself over Hinata and allows Hinata to slide in, stretching him over his long, thick dick. Hinata quickly gasps and moans with every action, struggling against his restraints. “N-n-nagito! Are you sure you want to move so fast?”, he whines.

Nagito bites his lips, trying to keep his pleasure silent. His hand falls over Hinata, telling him to shut up. Hinata licks his hand, trying to use an elementary trick to get him to move his hand, but Nagito places his fingers in his mouth instead. He is more focused on getting used to having something so big… so large… inside of him. He pulls himself together and starts to bounce on Hinata. All Hinata could do is bite down on Nagito’s fingers as he feels himself experiencing the hot, sexy moment. As the bounces got harder and faster, Hinata bites down harder. Eventually, Hinata tastes a warm, mellitic liquid pour out of Nagito’s finger and hears Nagito wince in pain. He splits out Nagito’s hand, “A-are you okay?”.

“I-I’m fine…”, Nagito murmurs.

He keeps going despite the pain in his hand. Hinata stays silent other than a whimper and moans here and there. Only a short while later, Hinata pants out, “I feel… I feel like I am about to… nnngghhh!”.

A warm liquid fills Nagito as he pulls off Hinata. The fun is far from over. Hinata pants in heavy breaths as he feels Nagito’s sweaty body lay on top of him. All of sudden, he feels a fleshy tip rub against his lip. Hinata is smart enough to tell where this is going. He opens his mouth and takes in his length, sucking down on Nagito. Swirling his own rough tongue around, he could feel the flesh rod rub against his soft cheeks and tickle the back of his throat as it goes farther down. Hinata can’t see Nagito well, but he secretly hopes he isn’t screwing this up. Nagito enjoys himself, panting and moaning a mess of himself. After a few more good sucks, Nagito finds himself releasing into Hinata’s mouth. He chuckles to himself and pulls away, giving Hinata a chance to swallow the cum shoot.

Hinata swallows and pants out, “That was awesome! We have to do that again sometime”.

He hears no reply from the sweaty body next to him. All he feels is the cold blade push into his stomach, splitting the flesh and pouring out his organs. The blade twists, turning his organs around with it. A sharp pain fills his body as he screams for Nagito to help him. He couldn’t believe or imagine Nagito would do such a thing. The sharp pain never goes away. It stays there, eating at him as the warm blood pours out of him. The blade leaves his insides to be replaced with an object with little, long sticks. It moves up his body and shifts around his organs till it finally grabs his intestines, pulling them out. Nagito swears he is starting to think he is wrestling a large snake. The organ would never end; it kept coming out and coming out. Hinata shrieks and whines in pain. Nagito couldn’t work with all the noise. He gets sick of it, so he quickly snips Hinata’s large intestine in half and sticks one end done his throat. The bloody intestine spills partly digested food down Hinata’s throat, muffling his screams as he tries to fight against the restraints. A flaying body spasms on the bed in front of Nagito, covering everything in blood. Spilling and squirting blood, it paints both of their faces and the bed in its red glory. Nagito chuckles loudly, breathing hard. That sound… that chuckle… it brings Hinata great fear as he slowly realizes the truth. Nagito could care less. There is still more work to be done.

Taking the other end of the large intestine, Nagito ties a lovely noose around his own neck with it, choking himself as he works. He reaches down into the stab wound, pulling out Hinata flesh, ripping the skin and fat off of him till all he can see is a bloody pup of organs and blood as Hinata’s torso. By some miracle, Hinata is still breathing, chocking on his own organ. He flays still, so Nagito takes a rubber hammer and smashes at Hinata’s ankles. It sends another sharp pain up his spine. More muffle screams come from the corpse in making.

Nagito tosses the hammer aside, and he pulls at Hinata’s dick under the bloody mess. It is still as hard as ever. He covers his fingers in his blood than strokes Hinata out. This scene doesn’t last long as Hinata is quick to cum over his dying torso and Nagito. Not yet satisfied, Nagito grabs at Hinata’s stomach and removes it from the messy organ pile. His hands covered in blood hold the vital organ up to his face as he begins his feast of Hinata. “Hinata will always be a part of me this way…”, he speaks to himself in his thoughts.

The stomach pops open in the first bite, spilling Hinata’s tropical lunch into Nagito’s mouth. The cum-soaked, bloody organ is a delightful, new, fleshy taste compared to what Nagito typically eats. While dining on his prey’s stomach, the intestine noose really couldn’t do much. It is more like a bungee cord. As if it is a scarf, Nagito undoes the knot and smears the bloody bungee over his own torso. Feeling the very much alive organ squirm and squiggle against his body only adds to his whole experience. He covers himself in Hinata’s blood, cum, and other body fluids as he dances with the intestinal scarf, chomping done on his visceral organs. Nagito is in the opposite of an adjective mood; he could feel himself bubbling with hope. Sparking with energy in his fingertips, he finds himself humming to himself as he carefully yanks out the gag from Hinata’s mouth. Hinata’s breathe regains in deep grasps, coughing up his own blood and digested chunks. “W-what the fuck is wrong with you?!”, he reviles at Nagito.

Nagito only chuckles in respond, dancing with his hands in the air like he is praising some sort-of god. Smashes ankles and pain throbbing through him, Hinata isn’t in the mood for any bullshit. He can’t see, but he sure as hell could feel the warm body sitting on his legs. Nagito hums random tunes in the abyss while he traces his messy fingers down to Hinata’s splattered ankles. Bones, marrow, and tendons have been spewed out for display, and Nagito enjoys every second on it. Hinata takes a sharp gasp, feeling warm fingers wriggle and light up even more pain in his ankle. Nagito’s finger retrieves a short bone from the joints of Hinata’s foot. A small, little short bone it is… though he isn’t one to pay much attention to his anatomy class. He takes the hard gem to his mouth, scratching his mortals up against it like a jawbreaker. Hinata is blown away by the crazy and bizarre actions this performance has to offer, but it is still far from over.

Sucking on the little piece of Hinata, Nagito decides to try something else. He removes his trusty knife, sticking it into the side of Hinata’s shin. With great force, Nagito tries to pop the bone out, leaving Hinata in a screaming mess. Pleads from mercy pours from his lips until the crunches and crackles stop. Fresh pain shoots through his dull nerves. Hinata tries to muster up to the courage, “W-why? W-why are you doing this to me? W-what d-did I ever do to you?”.

His words spill out through sobs. Once again, a chuckle is the response he receives. A slobbery warm flesh licks away at his tears; the harsh, shaking breath radiates heat onto his cheeks. Nagito. Nagito is licking away his tears. Why? Out of the things Hinata is going through, he finds himself numb to weirdness and pain. He slowly starts to accept his faith. What is there that he could even do to stop it? How is he still even alive?

The fleshy chunk of meat pulls itself away from his cheek, but it is replaced with a quick peck and a panting breath. A murmur escapes from the beast who holds him captive, “I-I love you too much… I want you to myself… I can’t let you die because someone wants to kill you… so I want to kill you myself… I want you to die in my arms… in happiness”.

He splits the bone at the floor before untying Hinata’s hands. Confusion shoots his mind like a stray bullet. “Why are you untying me? Weren’t you going to kill me?”, the little prey squeaks.

“Well… you can’t exactly run… besides, there will no one alive will leave this room…”

“Wh-what in the world-d are you d-doing?”

As Hinata spatters his broken engine of a mouth, Nagito hugs the dying corpse, feeling the mushy abdomen push into him, covering him in the sweet blood that has started to clot and dry. Hinata’s eyes roll back in pain, but he feels no passion from the hug. Shaking breaths fall from his mouth over Nagito’s shoulder, the last words spill out in a slow tumble, “I-I love you too… but I don’t want to die… not like this… not now”.

It is too late. A sharp inhale followed by Hinata’s limp body means Nagito’s first mission is done. There is now no Hinata… only what was Hinata.

Tossing the body over the side of the bed, tears painted Nagito’s cheek.

A laugh escapes his mouth then another then another then another before a whole chuckle then a snicker then he is laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing. “Forgive me… Hinata-kun… but it was so much fun to feel you… to taste you… to feel you inside of me… to have you inside of me." He drapes the scarf between his finger, squeezing out the chunks of food and waste. To feel Hinata’s organs, it is a way to be closer to Hinata himself.

He stops his actions, distracted by a new thought. Other wastes pour out from the now dead body on the ground. Nagito flops onto the body, not minding that he is getting himself covering in Hinata’s piss and shit. He is more focused on Hinata’s mouth. He pries it out, wondering at all his shiny teeth. He opens it wide, accidentally snapping off his jaw until he is able to fit his own mouth inside. He makes out with the dead body, swirling his tongue inside the body as it loses warmth.

He tugs and turns around Hinata’s limp tongue, flopping it side to side. It isn’t much like the make-out session they had earlier when Hinata was actually alive for that; however, it suits Nagito just fine. He slides his tongue out before backing away and snapping off the little white bones lining his mouth. Messes are made. He eventually just gives up and tears off the whole jaw to get to his teeth. What would he even do with the teeth? He shall make a necklace to remember Hinata by! Oh, wait… there are other plans still. Nagito drops the teeth, scattering like marbles on the hardwood. The rain of harsh bumps is the only noise that comforts him as Hinata’s breathing no longer can be heard in the room. He jungles the teeth behind his sticky finger, letting them drop and picking them back up.

Finding himself bored, he moves on to another activity. Oddly enough, Hinata’s dick is still attracted to the mangled corpse. The body barely can be identified even. His legs are a mess. His jaw has been ripped off, leaving his tongue to hang free. His entire abdomen makes it look like he took a cannon to the stomach. After all the damage to the body, Nagito still loves his Hinata doll. A beautiful puppet that once was controlled by the greatest man to ever live.

Tearing the dick from the body, Nagito finds himself quite pleased with himself before taking a bite of the raw fleshy reproductive organ. This way… Hinata can be inside of him forever.

Nagito finishes his feast of Hinata. Something else seems to be troubling his mind… other than the fact that he just may have killed his boyfriend. He is cover in evidence… naked and caked in the corpse’s own dried blood. There is only one thing Nagito could do now. The others would know it was him. It could only be him. He is the only one who is able to think rationally.

Nagito looks down at his shiny knife in the green hazy. He drags it into his own stomach, cutting him open just like Hinata. His own fresh organ squirm outside of him as his blood is the one to spill on the remains of Hinata this time. Nagito pulls the sides of the wound, feeling the pain shoot through his body. He lays down next to Hinata.

Reaching his tentacle fingers up his ribcage, he struggles to get around the organs before the beating one lays nicely in his hand.

He pulls.

He tears… He tears…

He tore his heart out.

Now… the room is removed of all sound as the boys sleep in the dark night. All is fine in the killing game.

Days past.

Months past.

The door is locked… leaving the bodies to rot in their own disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya people of the internet, I got an email (tyrone.sparkswoods@gmail.com) where you can send me requests, comments, concerns, questions, etc., and I got a Tumblr blog (weirdwriterao3-thekomaedalover). Go nuts!


End file.
